


Adventures in Babysitting

by Chess_Blackfyre



Series: Galahad Dulak: Space Doctor and Rare Emotionally Stable Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Arthurian Myth Meets Space Opera, Fluff, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e20 Innocents of Ryloth, Taking Care of a Small Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre
Summary: In the aftermath of “Innocents of Ryloth” Obi-Wan regales his men with the story of another time he had to help take care of a small child“Oh, Numa was fine” he assured with a wave of his hand. “At least she didn't find it funny to pull on my hair and touch my lightsaber,” the general remarked, more to himself than to them."Sir?"A certified Kenobi smirk. "Let's just say this wasn't my first time literally carrying a small child into battle."
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Galahad Dulak: Space Doctor and Rare Emotionally Stable Jedi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664269
Comments: 19
Kudos: 142





	1. The Adventure Begins

The battle was won.

They would be making their way towards the capital city soon, but for now the men of the 212th could have time (however little of it) to rest and recuperate. Waxer and Boil had a later watch, and for now had their pick of groups to sit down and play a game of sabacc or share stories by firelight. They certainly had an interesting one to share. Boil was certain that none of the _vod_ had played babysitter to an adorable biter of a Twi’lek.

But, no. The fire they ended up sitting by was that of their general’s: Obi-Wan Kenobi. His hair looked even redder than usual, cast in the firelight, crouching in front of the fire pit a small kettle over the flames. He waved them over.

“Here, have some tea,” he offered. Boil took the cup before he could come up with a reason not to. Waxer was the first one to take a sip. Certain it couldn’t be worse than the tasteless ration bars they’d been chomping down their entire lives, he took a drink of his own.

“Ciilyran Darjeeling,” the General smiled. Details of flash training filtered through the CT’s mind. Ciilyra: Mid-Rim world, seat of the Ciilyran system. Population: approximately 1 billion, 51% Human. Republic-aligned _._ “How do you like it?”

“It’s uh, fruity? Sir.” Waxer tried. Not a bad taste, certainly, but not one they were used to. He took another sip as Kenobi poured himself some more. Boil smelled the unfamiliar brew before taking a sip himself. It certainly beat the tasteless rations and instant-caf, but then again most things did.

“May I propose a toast,” the General offered, raising the mug. “To victory on Ryloth.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Commander Cody appeared with his own mug.

“To Numa,” Waxer raised his mug. “And to winning freedom for her and her people.”

The general smiled. “To Numa.” All four men cheered in, clinking their glasses before taking sips of the Ciilyran tea.

“If I may say so sir,” Waxer carefully observed, “what you did, carrying her throughout the battle--was impressive.” He was also especially glad that the girl made through it okay--then again one of the safest places in the galaxy was at a Jedi Master’s side.

“Oh, Numa was fine” he assured with a wave of his hand. “At least she didn't find it funny to pull on my hair and touch my lightsaber,” the general remarked, more to himself than to them.

"Sir?"

A certified Kenobi smirk. "Let's just say this wasn't my first time literally carrying a small child into battle."

“Now there’s a story I’d like to hear,” Cody ventured. The fact that they were off duty was probably why the Marshal Commander was a touch less formal.

“Well, we do have a few hours before the next watch.” The Jedi settled back to make himself more comfortable--at least, as much as he could sitting on the ground. “Have I ever told any of you about my mission to Ciilyra?”

“No, General.”

“Well, it happened back when I was still a padawan myself, under the instruction of Master Qui-Gon Jinn…”

* * *

The planet of Ciilyra was sitting on the brink of civil war. Nine years ago, a decades-long civil war was ended by a treaty, and the warring Houses brought together in the marriage of King Artorius of House Pendryat, and Queen Gwynn of House Leode. A treaty that was now hanging on by a thread.

Queen Gwynn had been found in the bed of Artorius’ most trusted advisor, closest ally and best friend--Lancel Dulak. The two fled the capital city of Camlann and have gone into hiding. With the treaty in question, the two halves of the planet screaming at each other at best, or reaching for their blasters at worse, it was important for cooler heads to prevail. And by cooler heads, that meant the team of Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi

(“I don’t get it,” Waxer pipes up, then a swift “Hey!” as Boil elbowed him for interrupting the general.

“Hm?”

“How could her infidelity spark a civil war? I mean, I can see how the king would upset about that, but it just feels like an overreaction.”

“Well, the long answer involves a detailed explanation of Ciilyran culture and especially the importance placed on keeping one's vows. The short explanation is that the royal marriage was part of the treaty that ended the war and with Her Majesty breaking her marriage vows, the entire treaty was then called into question."

"So they were going to use _that_ as an excuse to re-start the war?" Cody finished up his tea.

Kenobi shrugged. “Even if it may seem silly to us, gentlemen, it definitely was _not_ to the people of Ciilyra. That’s something you always need to keep in mind when dealing with other cultures, what you think is important and what they do can be two very different things…”)

The fifteen-year-old Padawan listened to his master’s briefing with interest. “The Jedi have been asked to intervene and help settle this dispute before the situation escalates. Senator Mallory was certain that if the King and Queen could simply sit down and discuss matters, the peace can still be maintained."

Quietly, Qui-Gon suspected the Senators’ concern was less for the welfare of the citizens, and more for their own appetites. In recent years, Ciilyra had distinguished itself as one of the greatest producers of luxury foodstuffs in the galaxy, with its major exports: barq, kushayan, and merlie meat. Force-forbid the noble senators be forced to go without their fancy wines and expensive meals.

* * *

The meeting with King Artorius and his council was relatively straightforward. He wanted to find his wife and his now-former right hand, that was clear enough, and was well aware of how easily the situation could slip into violence--something he spent the better part of his life trying to end.

“My people have suffered enough,” he said, and Obi-Wan believed him. “But if they strike first, I will _not_ be cowed.”

“No one is suggesting anything of the kind,” one of the advisors, a man by the name of Moraden, suggested. “But there are concerns. Dulak is a charismatic man, and many of our allies feel more loyalty to him than to the Great Alliance. If they feel his life is in jeopardy or that of the Queen's."

"Which they aren't," His Majesty insisted. "Just because I'm angry doesn't mean I want them _dead_." Obi-Wan could sense the truth of his words, even if it was in sharp counterpoint to the anger and hurt rolling off of the King.

Loyalists weren't the only concern. Other houses could decide that re-igniting the war would be a good opportunity to seize land, power, or reclaim revenge for past hurts. One such family would be Lancel's own in-laws, as before he ran off with the queen, the general was married to the beloved scion of House Brenin, Lady Elaine. A House that had only bent the knee after Elaine and Lancel's marriage, and weren't exactly known for being merciful to those who wronged them. Fun times.

* * *

Elaine Dulak had a regal bearing. The padawan couldn’t help but think that when he met her. After their meeting with the King, Master Jinn had suggested that they had a word with Dulak’s wife themselves.

Standing tall in the doorway of her house, the dark-skinned human woman was dressed in a fine blue and yellow dress, her chin held high with dignity as she came out to welcome the Jedi.

She and Qui-Gon exchanged polite introductions and the padawan looked on. The modest house was beautiful, two stories white-washed with blue trim and shutters on the windows. It had none of the grandeur of the royal palace, but the gentle appeal of a warm home. On the wind, the teenager could pick up the smell of freshly-turned earth, and what must have been herbs growing in the garden.

Reminding himself to pay attention, Obi-Wan noticed that it wasn’t just the three of them there. Clinging to Elaine’s long yellow skirt was a human youngling, about three years old. Qui-Gon soon noticed her as well. Noticing their gazes on them, the little one ducked behind their mother.

“You’ll have to forgive my daughter,” Elaine smiled fondly, smoothing back the youngling’s long, dark hair. “She’s still shy around strangers.”

With a reassuring smile, Qui-Gon knelt down and made himself as non-threatening as possible. (Quite a feat for a man so tall). “Hello little one,” he greeted, “what’s your name?”

“Galahad,” she mumbled into her mother’s skirt, looking at the Jedi Master with interest. “Galahad Dulak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we reveal the secret origins of Galahad Dulak!
> 
> It's basically a lot of Arthurian myth meets space opera with comments from the clones serving as the peanut gallery
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this, and if so comment below and let me know!


	2. A Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Jedi visit with the Dulaks, Obi-Wan gets to know young Galahad and the family pet a bit more.

“Pleased to meet you, Galahad,” Qui-Gon spared an easy smile for the little girl, while the padawan just managed an awkward nod. The youngling looked at them curiously, but said nothing.

“Would you gentlemen like to step in for a moment?” The Lady offered, extending her hospitality. “I just put out a kettle of tea.”

“That would be lovely,” the Jedi master smiled, rising back up to his full height. Before long, Obi-Wan got to try some exquisite Ciilyrian darjeeling for the first time, the taste sweet on his tongue. She also offered up macrons, small treats that he had seen in bakery windows in the capital. It was then that the Stewjoni noticed that the household did not appear to have any servants, save for one droid fussing in the background. Given what he knew of Ciilyra, and for a noblewoman of Lady Dulak’s status--her husband the right hand of the king, and scion of a great family--this was an oddity.

When Obi-Wan commented as much--the boy still learning the intricacies of diplomacy and curtesy--Elaine simply smiled and responded that with what may be coming, she dismissed her servants to go back to their homes and families. “Besides,” she gave a wry smile. “I am not so helpless as to be unable to fend for myself or care for my daughter.” The padawan felt a brush of shame, and apologized for his rudeness.

(A soft chuckle spread throughout his audience. Some of the other men, who were  _ technically  _ supposed to be sleeping, had come over to listen to their General’s story.)

As the adults did the dance of polite small talk, the kids ate macarons. Small cookies with a jam-like filling, traditionally served with tea. The youngling made sure to look Obi-Wan in the eye as she opened her mouth, spilling out crumbs and displaying the half-chewed sweets.

“Galahad,” her mother warned. “ _ Beth ydyn ni'n ei ddweud am ddangos eich bwyd i bobl wrth i chi gnoi _ ?”

“ _ I beidio _ ,” the girl mumbled, looking adorably put out. Sensing a mutual wave of amusement through the training bond both master and student hid their smiles with sips of tea.

“Right,” Elaine nodded, taking a napkin to gently clean her daughter’s face. Once finished, she cast an assessing eye over her two guests. “Now, as interesting as it is to have Jedi for visitors, I know you didn’t come here just for the tea.”

“You would be correct, my lady. We need to talk about your husband.” Qui-Gon looked diplomatically apologetic. The noblewoman sighed, unsurprised.

“Padawan Kenobi,” the teen looked up from having claimed the last macron for his own. “If you could be a dear and take Galahad into the sitting room, I would appreciate it.”

“Uh--yes, milady.”

“Galahad, why don’t you go show the Jedi some of your pretty drawings, okay?”

“Kay.” the youngling smiled, and led Obi-Wan out to the living room while the adults stayed in the kitchen.

Thinking over what his master and her mother would be discussing--not just Elaine’s husband, but Galahad’s father--Obi-Wan suddenly felt a bit out of his depth. He didn’t know how much of the situation the girl knew, or even understood. Though he doubted a youngling not yet four years old could really wrap her head around the politics involved, or how her father’s actions could lead to so much suffering. What should he say to her? Should he even say anything?

While he was mulling this over, Galahad found a coloring book with flimsi pages, markers, and trotted over to the caf table. “You wanna color?” she asked.

Startled from his thoughts, the teenager nodded. “Sure.” And sat himself down beside her.

“Here.” He accepted the piece of flimsi and started coloring it in himself.

“Wha’s your favorite color?” The girl asked.

“Hm…blue, I suppose.” 

“Mine’s yellow.”

A nod, and they continued together in silence. Less than a minute later, a large, fuzzy figure trotted its way into the living room. Obi-Wan was intrigued to see the graceful form of a Ciilyran house cat with a calico coat and a forked tail. It didn’t spare the Jedi so much as a glance before settling itself down next to the young girl. Properly comfortable, it looked back and seemed to assess him for a long moment before releasing a yawn and laying down its head. The teenager came in closer, wanting to give the feline a quick pet, perhaps a scratch behind the ears. Big mistake.

Because Ciilyran house cats were, and he was in no way exaggerating, the unholy offspring of a nexu and the spirit of death itself. At the Jedi's grave offense of daring to touch it, the cat yowled its war cry and aimed for the jugular.

(“Cody. Cody stop laughing I’m serious. Cody I swear to the Light that cat tried to kill me.”)

“Obi-Wan?”

“Ah, nothing Master!” The young apprentice assured, holding the cat out at arm's length as the beast continued to try and claw at him, succeding in getting several scratches onto his wrist, and jagged ugly tears at his sleeve.

“Llamrei, down,” Elaine called out, and the beast ceased clawing, but continued to hiss.

“Kitty bad,” Galahad pouted. For some reason, that was the thing that seemed to pacify it. Squirming out of the padawan’s grasp, the cat trotted off towards the window, sitting down in a patch of sunlight. The teenager’s eyes didn’t leave the beast, making sure to keep aware in case of another surprise attack.

That was when the scribbling stopped. “Mommy said Daddy did something bad,” she half-whispers, not looking up.

“I’m afraid so, young one.” He did his best to sound sympathetic-yet-appropriately-detached and wasn’t sure how well he succeeded. The girl just nodded and went back to her coloring, making shaky circles that probably represented Ciilyra’s twin moons.

Turning his attention back towards the kitchen, the young padawan silently listened to the Lady’s protests. “--as I’ve already told the king’s men, I have no idea where my _husband_ ,” Obi-Wan could hear the venom and disdain dripping in her voice alone, let alone the hurt and betrayal radiating through the Force, “is hiding with the queen.”

Through their training bond, he could sense Qui-Gon considering the woman carefully. “Are you sure there’s nothing you’re leaving out? Anything you may have...forgotten to mention before?”

“You mean to say, am I hiding the lying,  _ cheating _ husband who has abandoned me and my daughter from the authorities?” She questioned, voice as welcome and inviting as the surface of Hoth. “Is that what you’re asking, Master Jedi?”

(The men once more burst into laughter at that.)

Hearing him move, the cat opened up one eye. Seeing the offending Jedi move away from him and towards the mantle seemed to satisfy it for now.

(“You are seriously hung up on that cat, sir.”

"Hush. I'm setting the scene.")

Looking at the holos, Obi-Wan saw that Lady Dulak had already taken most images that included her husband down--or perhaps there were merely this few to begin with. One of the three Dulaks at the hospital, a bundled babe sleeping in Elaine’s arms. One of smiling Galahad sitting in a high chair, a mess of food over her face, hands, and bib. One a landscape portrait of the capital city of Camlan. A holo of a younger Elaine standing on a shoreline, some sort of castle in the background. A hum of instinct, of interest. 

“What’s this?” The young padawan asked, gesturing to the holo in question.

Elaine turned to get a better look. “Corbenic. It’s a small seaside villa owned by my family. It’s where Lancel and I spent our honeymoon.” She stiffened, her eyes narrowing, as the pieces clicked into place. “The son of a bitch  _ wouldn’t _ \--”

(Boil gasped. “He didn’t.”

“He did.”)

Before she could continue, a blur and a sharp metallic ‘clank’ as something was thrown through the open window. The cat hissed and Galahad stared in confusion the moment before the world exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A digital cookie to the person who can tell me what I'm referencing with the cat's name :)
> 
> Ciilyri (Welsh)
> 
> Beth ydyn ni'n ei ddweud am ddangos eich bwyd i bobl wrth i chi gnoi?--"What do we say about showing people your food while you chew?"
> 
> i beidio--"Not to"
> 
> As always, if you have any thoughts/questions/concerns or if you just like what you've read, comment below and let me know!


End file.
